


Tangle

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe wishes for something he can't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangle

Joe peeked into the living room when he heard the TV and smiled. Lucas and Warren were wrapped around one another in a tangle of limbs on the couch. They had been watching a film and, by the looks of it, making out when they had fallen asleep. He turned the television off and dropped a blanket over them. They looked sweet together. He watched them for a moment before heading off to bed with a sigh. They made a good couple; he was glad his strays had found one another, even if it did mean he couldn't have them.


End file.
